A. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cooking means and more particularly to roasting and basting devices.
B. Description of Prior Art
Conventional food roasting devices include, among others, those with roasting spits supported above a fire box or fire tray within which fuel, usually in the form of charcoal briquettes or the like, is disposed. Some of such devices include a moveable stand upon which the fire tray is disposed, and may also include a hood over the tray. In some instances the spit is rotatable by a motor connected to the hood.
In a few instances, a fixed basting tray or pipe may be provided above the spit to distribute basting liquid over the surface of the item being roasted on the spit. Such basting tray or pipe usually has a plurality of spaced apertures through which basting liquid can pass down to the roasting item. However, such trays and pipes do not provide sufficient control over the distribution of the basting liquid, even if the roasting item is turning on the spit, to provide a uniformly satisfactorily basted product, regardless of the item basted. Moreover, their stationary apertures tend to clog over a period of time so that the basting becomes particularly non-uniform and unsatisfactory. In addition, during the basting, the ingredients of the basting liquid may become sufficiently separated so that non-uniformity of basting will be accentuated. Even rather expensive basting units do not overcome these problems.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved inexpensive, easily operated food roasting and basting device which will not clog up and will provide better and finer control over the basting operation, allowing the rate of delivery, location and content of the basting liquid, powder or the like to be more closely regulated, so as to produce the best possible results, regardless of the item or items being basted.